


Неправильные

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mike Zacharias, Beta/Omega, Fisting, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: С одной стороны, Майк, Ривай и Эрвин совершенно обычные бета, омега и альфа. У них нет никаких проблем с собственным телом, и они точно уверены, что их пол — это неплохо и с этим вполне можно работать. Но, с другой стороны, цели, характер и долг каждого не располагают к жизни в оболочке стереотипов, они делают их странными, необычными и неправильными.
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/gifts).



> 1\. Работа в моем любимом жанре «обоснуй мне секс» (как тут говорят: «порно с сюжетом»!)  
> 2\. Специфическое строение омеги-мужчины (вагина в жопе).  
> 3\. Кто какориджист, пришедший по тегу «фистинг», тот должен щелкать на пятую часть (там начинается секс) или сразу на шестую (там, собственно, искомое действо) и иметь ввиду, что ничего не выпало, омега резиновый и на нем все действительно заживет.  
> 4\. На самом деле работа приобрела свою форму только через год, однако сама суть не изменилась с момента ее написания (май-июнь 2018)

В кабинете командующего, и без того неуютном и слишком большом, было холодно. Светлые, почти белые окна делали убранство темным, все внутри отбрасывало длинные тени, и приходилось щуриться, чтобы разглядеть среди этих контрастов сидящего напротив Эрвина. Светло-серое небо за ним и ряды жилых домов Троста с шапками снега на крышах почти ослепляли. Из глубины комнаты не было видно, но Ривай точно знал, что если подойти ближе и посмотреть вниз, то можно увидеть внутренний двор. А оттуда, наоборот, легко задрать голову и встретиться с внимательным взглядом блюстителя морали — нужно только быстро найти глазами кабинет. У Эрвина была тяга следить за ними.

Через приоткрытое окно влетали редкие снежинки. Поддувало холодным, Эрвин сидел в зимнем плаще нараспашку и испытующе буравил Ривая взглядом — за проступок.

Обстановка напоминала тот далекий день, когда они втроем вместе с Фарланом и Изабель впервые приехали в штаб-квартиру Разведкоруса. Все организации придерживались примерно одних и тех же правил: в присутствии омег и альф помещения проветривались, представителей разных полов рассаживали подальше друг от друга, разделяли их бетами. Считалось, что омеги и альфы могут отвлекать друг друга от работы посредством запаха — и в этом была большая доля правды. Запах омежьего возбуждения вызывал альфачье, не говоря уже о течках, которые почти мгновенно призывали гон, из-за чего солдатские будни как по щелчку могли превратиться в бедлам. В уставе был целый параграф, посвященный общению между военнообязанными альфами и омегами, а замусоленные страницы оттуда Ривай выучил наизусть — Эрвин заставил. Тот следил за вопросом половой чистоты с особым тщанием, и хотя в лояльной к слабому полу разведке ему частенько приходилось делать поблажки провинившимся, за собой и своим окружением он следил строго... по определенным причинам. Майк, который знал Эрвина еще с первых дней здесь, объяснял это просто и коротко: «Боится омежек». Но не сказать чтобы от этого знания становилось легче.

— Ну, и что мне с этим делать? — спросил Эрвин, навалившись на стол.

Все было слишком официально, недружественно. Напряженный Ривай сидел перед ним почти что в середине кабинета и теребил выглядывающую из-под рукава зимней куртки манжету. Обычно он, заваливаясь сюда, мог сесть и в соседнее кресло, и на подоконник, да хоть на стол — Эрвин бы и слова не сказал. Но стоило только омежьему запаху пробиться через бетскую стерильность — все, пиши пропало. Этого Риваю было не понять, даже спустя полтора года знакомства. Все-таки его волновало то, что Эрвин за ним следит, отнекивается от омежьей природы своего лучшего солдата и делает вид, что сам он не альфа. Неправильно это и нездорово.

Майк же был расслаблен. Он мешал колоду карт и выглядел по-обычному спокойно. Даже беспечно, если учитывать обстоятельства. Видимо, Эрвин позвал его в качестве эксперта — Майк хоть и был бетой, но обладал аномально развитым обонянием. Течки, гоны, запахи не вызывали в нем самом никакого ответа, но он чувствовал их и мог даже сказать, кто и как пахнет. Однако описать запах Ривая он отчего-то затруднялся. «Не знаю я. Пахнет тобой, вот и все, — отвечал он в конце недолгих раздумий. — Ну, и хозяйственным мылом чуть-чуть».

— Почему от тебя пахнет омегой? — начал допытываться Эрвин.

Ривай уже было набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы как-нибудь оправдаться, но тут же выдохнул, скосив взгляд на Майка. Закинув ногу на ногу, тот флегматично мешал совсем новенькую, дорогую колоду — Эрвин ведь вызвал их, когда они с Гельгером и Нанабой решили сыграть в карты.

Отвлекшись на воспоминания о том, как в прошлый раз Нанаба нахлобучила его на целое месячное жалование (отчего Майк не по-товарищески злорадно засмеялся — как же, самый умник проиграл), Ривай спохватился, что пауза затянулась.

— Ну... Запах не такой сильный, чтобы волноваться.

Майк кивнул, но было непонятно, то ли это он так качается на стуле, то ли соглашается.

— Не сильный, но он есть, — отрезал Эрвин. — Ты не перестал много тренироваться, это я проверил по табелю. Как ты сорвал режим?

Вот это прямолинейность. Удивленный Ривай тут же сощурился — за ним уже проследили, полистали его дело, а сейчас, наверное, заставят трусы вывернуть наизнанку. Майк тоже замешкался, прекрасно поняв, что вопрос нацелен прямо на личное. Однако оба знали, что Эрвин имеет полное право туда лезть. Узаконенная бестактность в виде устава позволяла ему ворошить интимную часть жизни всех — от первой омеги до последней альфы. Но все же самым неприятным было то, что инспекцией занимался именно он — все-таки Эрвин был тем человеком, которому Ривай на самой заре своей службы был не против отдаться. Пока не понял, что это безнадежная затея.

— Так мы вместе, — Ривай энергично показал на Майка и себя пальцем. Увидев, как Эрвин нахмурился, он мелочно уточнил: — Ну, я и твой носатый друг, мы трахаемся.

«Носатый друг» Майк опять степенно кивнул, и дело теперь уж точно было не в стуле. Эрвин удивился — такого поворота событий он не ожидал. 

А ожидал он, судя по всему, очередной типичный случай, заканчивающийся увольнением «за нарушение дисциплины». Бывало, что омеги внезапно забрасывали службу, крепко втемяшив себе в голову желание то ли остепениться, то ли жадно наверстать «сухие» годы без течки. Трахались как кролики, попадались на глаза начальству и в итоге писали по собственному желанию. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Ривай кончил так же — и об этом можно было говорить с уверенностью, потому что сам Эрвин однажды так ему и заявил в одном довольно открытом разговоре про секс. 

К слову, Ривай был страшно далек от того, чтобы судить сорвавшихся на военной службе омег, но все же считал, что дело было не только в «слабом поле», но и в альфах. С ними, проклятыми, действительно можно было поверить, что во всех бедах виноваты омеги, текущие только от вида крутого альфача. А то, что некоторые просто не умеют держать член в штанах — так это ничего, это в порядке вещей!

Все еще раздраженный проверкой, Ривай добавил:

— Уж пять месяцев как.

Эрвин прикрыл рукой глаза.

— Мрак.

Майк слегка улыбнулся, но язвить не стал. Секс с бетами — это совсем другое дело, он считался безопасным, только вот сами беты на него соглашались неохотно и разве что из сострадания к обезумевшим от полового зуда омегам и альфам. По крайней мере, так думал Ривай, пока однажды Майк не кинулся на него, еле успев стащить с себя штаны — и это было очередное подтверждение тому, что про бет ему известно крайне мало. 

Но все же это был секс. Он нигде не поощрялся.

— Да размяк он от сытой жизни, Эрвин, — наконец-то подал голос Майк. Его глубокие, спокойные интонации остудили Ривая. — От него всегда в затишье попахивало, от всех омег так. От нормальных людей пахнет несильно, от возбужденных — аж фонит, а от тренированных омег — едва-едва, иногда чуть больше, иногда чуть меньше. Слишком мало, чтобы мог почувствовать обычный нос. Ты просто принюхался.

Эрвин сощурился, оценивая правдивость этих слов.

— Правда? — удивился Ривай. Он впервые услышал об этом. Какого черта? — Что же ты молчал? Я уже такие подробности выдал.

— А ты с козырей начал, — пожал плечами Майк. — Все равно пришлось бы сказать.

— Вообще-то, это может плохо кончиться, — перебил их Эрвин.

— Возможно. Но я не думаю, что это наш случай, — сказал Майк, показательно сплетая пальцы с Риваем.

Ривай глянул на него, но тот, почти не мигая, смотрел только на Эрвина. Они вылупились друг на друга, как бараны, что-то решая в молчаливом споре, но что именно — известно было только им двоим. И страшно, и смешно: для Ривая не представляло никакой сложности разобраться в Эрвине или Майке, но не в их отношениях. Он точно знал, что ему совсем не хочется вклиниваться между ними... Хотя Майк часто говорил, что их с Эрвином сейчас едва ли можно назвать друзьями, ведь с начальниками дружить сложно, а у подчиненных своя жизнь. Но и дураку было ясно, что узы общих воспоминаний так просто никуда не исчезают.

— Неуставные отношения подобного рода запрещены, — сказал Эрвин с легкой усмешкой и перевел взгляд на их руки.

— Так написано, — согласился Майк.

— Правила надо соблюдать.

— Надо.

Эрвин улыбнулся шире, но криво; вид у него был такой, будто его посадили за один стол со змеями.

— Тц, — не выдержал Ривай. Выпутался из пальцев Майка и сложил руки на груди. — Эрвин, ты невыносим. Твой устав нарушают то тут, то там, особенно сейчас. Секс — это нормально.

— Не-не, — тихо возразил ему Майк, выставив ладонь. — Про это он прекрасно знает.

— Да ну, — мрачно буркнул Ривай, но унялся, пытаясь сообразить, что могут значить эти слова.

Поморщившись, Эрвин молча откинулся на спинку стула и натурально нахохлился. И злой, и разочарованный одновременно, он поинтересовался:

— Ну, и кто из вас первым до этого додумался? Мне надо знать, с кем я имею дело: с героем-матерью или героем-отцом?

На эти слова впору было обидеться, но Ривай, напротив, почувствовал укол вины. Нетрудно было понять, как это выглядит со стороны — лучший из лучших вдруг стал падшей омегой, а ведь статус обязывал его быть примером для подражания, идеальным солдатом. Не молчал бы Майк, негодник, сказал бы вовремя про запахи...

— Какой праздный интерес, Эрвин, — отметил Майк. — Но если тебе так хочется знать, то пожалуйста. Я предложил, Ривай согласился, — сказал он, пальцем расчесывая плотный ряд карт. — Вот и вся история.


	2. Chapter 2

В середине августа было шумно, суетливо, но спокойно. Кто-то бы даже сказал, что весело: в штаб из отпусков и увольнений возвращалось много солдат. Отдохнувшие и посвежевшие разведчики при каждой подвернувшейся возможности рассказывали друг другу глупые житейские истории, шутили, радовались встречам с сослуживцами. На их лицах была решимость идти дальше и уверенность за оставленные позади семьи. Разведка вновь ожила, к ней вернулись силы бороться и воевать. Однако Майк Захариус не разделял этих чувств. Вокруг был гул, люди, обыденная жизнь, но вместо того, чтобы радоваться дням отдыха, он предался тоске и меланхолии. Сидя в людной и оттого жаркой столовой со своими ребятами, он помалкивал и казался задумчивым — особенно рядом с Нанабой и Гельгером. Те, чуть ли не перебивая друг друга, рассказывали о своем городе детства на севере, где-то южнее Утопии. Нанаба активно жестикулировала, от ее дерганых движений слегка дрожала скамья; Майк слушал, опираясь локтем на край столешницы, и всем телом ощущал, как еле ползет время. Мысли его скакали с одной на другую, туда-обратно, вперед-назад. Было никак не собраться. Впервые в своей жизни он не мог понять себя: то слишком рассеянный, то излишне чувствительный, то и вовсе мягкий, как хлеб. 

Влюбленный, в общем. Довольно неуместное на войне чувство, но как ему сопротивляться? Особенно когда любовь раньше не случалась и всю жизнь обходила стороной, из-за чего он порой ощущал себя как камень, как твердая, каменистая почва, в которой ничего не приживается. Но прошедший липкий июль со всей своей жарой, мясом и кровью сдобрил эту землю и оставил в душе длинную глубокую борозду — наконец-то проняло. Чувство оказалось похожим на цветы — разве они спрашивали, где и когда им расти? Они просто росли, и все.

Массовые отпуска и увольнительные были прямым следствием последней мясорубки — тридцать второй экспедиции, в которой с легкой руки правительства передохла целая куча людей. «Возвращение Марии» на деле было миссией по уничтожению лишних ртов, одной большой красивой обманкой, о которую простой люд с воодушевлением убился. Майк никогда еще не видел столько сожранных и раздавленных гигантами за раз; лично он считал, что все это не столько горе для обычных людей, сколько стратегический провал для командования — такие поражения подрывали веру в то, что можно вернуть нормальную жизнь. По этой причине среди разведчиков царило тягостное настроение и уныние, а у оставшихся здесь, в штабе, оно медленно встраивалось в новый уклад жизни. Майку слабо верилось в то, что вернувшиеся после отдыха солдаты враз переменятся, но, видимо, дом и семья обладали какой-то волшебной силой, которая перекинулась и на их угрюмые казармы, и на плац — вокруг развернулся почти что настоящий праздник, на котором он ощущал себя чужим. И потому, что привык к царящей тут грусти, и потому, что прикрывал ею свое любовное настроение.

Домой он ехать отказался — отложил отпуск до середины осени, о чем быстро пожалел. Но сначала казалось, нет идеи хуже, чем смотреть всем домашним в глаза и говорить, что не в силах ничего сделать. Стыдно было даже думать об этом, ведь он — капитан, к тому же сильнейший воин человечества! Он должен был сделать больше, чем сделал, чтобы помочь людям выжить. Но куда уж больше, Майк, если честно, не знал. По факту капитан — это далеко не командующий, титул сильнейшего воина ему больше не принадлежал, а во всем произошедшем не было его прямой вины, ведь невозможно за всем уследить. «Я сделал все, что было в моих силах», — твердил он себе, и если в один день не верил в эти слова, то на другой — соглашался с ними. На такой вот «другой день» как-то раз пришло письмо от престарелой матери, из-за которого впору было завыть от тоски. Она выговорила ему, как мальчишке: «Я что, по-твоему, глухая и слепая, Захариус Майк? В деревню вернулась Полина, к соседям из Перроу и Аринса приехала целая куча сыновей и братьев, все как один — разведчики, а где же ты?» 

Дом напоминал о детстве. О большой семье, усадьбе, огромном пшеничном поле, на котором он мальчишкой бегал с другими детьми — имен уже не вспомнить. По цепочке, друг за другом перед глазами появлялись другие жители деревни, старые друзья семьи, просто приятели. Знакомые лица вызывали щемящее, нежное чувство. Его дополняла и подкрепляла открывшаяся в Майке мечтательность, благодаря которой он придумывал, как вернется к себе, обнимет мать, отца, пересчитает всех племяшей, осмотрит дом — и найдет его таким же, каким видел год и два назад. Как на пароме доберется до города и потом оттуда пешком пройдет двадцать километров, если ему не повезет и по пути не встретится никакой телеги... Как подсядет к Риваю и бестактно спросит, почему тот все еще один.

И вот угораздило втрескаться именно в него...

Майк посматривал в его сторону, пока все за столом обсуждали недавнюю попойку в пабе, и даже изредка выглядывал из-за плеч Томаса и Хеннинга, не замечавших — или делавших вид — взглядов сквозь них. Поглаживая ручку кружки большим пальцем, он наблюдал, как Ривай ест, аккуратно зачерпывая еду и отправляя ее в рот. Сухие губы смыкаются на металлической впадине ложки, скользят до самого ее носика и поджимаются, удерживая еду внутри. Челюсти двигаются, жуют разварившуюся крупу, и когда кадык на шее дергается вверх-вниз, все повторяется снова... Очнулся он, только когда губы сжались в нитку. Перевел взгляд выше и увидел, что Ривай недовольно смотрит прямо на него. Майк не стал отворачиваться (хотя хотелось) и вызывающе дернул бровью, как бы спрашивая, что тому нужно. Ривай нахмурился и повернулся всем корпусом к Петре, наверняка в сотый раз восхищавшейся и нахваливавшей только что родившуюся у ее болезненного двоюродного брата щекастую племянницу. Он не отвлекался и казался менее отстраненным, чем обычно — действительно слушал. Майку от Петры достался краткий рассказ о семейном счастье, а вот Риваю, кажется, была уготована повесть со всеми отступлениями и дополнениями. Будь тот хоть сто раз разведчиком, героем и спасителем человечества, он никогда не сможет откреститься от этих рассказов по одной просто причине — у него омежий пол.

Омеги в разведке были интересным явлением: никто из них не пах феромонами, ни у кого не бывало ни течек, ни всплесков сексуальных желаний — и это на протяжении многих месяцев с редкими перерывами на послабления, то есть отдых. Каждый из них на службе обрекал себя на долгую, сложную пахоту и вечный стресс, но на что не пойдешь, лишь бы стабильно получать тарелку еды и иметь возможность выехать из переполненного родительского дома? Омеги должны были тренироваться больше всех, загоняться сильнее всех, сдавать экзамены тщательнее всех, и неудивительно, что их было мало даже сейчас, когда в разведку ломились со всех сторон. Цель у таких требований была одна — сделать так, чтобы омеги не отвлекали своими запахами ни альф, ни других омег. «Умри или теки», — мрачно пошутил Ривай, впервые услышав обычный распорядок дня омег-разведчиков. Майк тогда подумал, что тот долго не протянет, но Ривай, как обычно, превзошел все ожидания.

Майк и себя не мог назвать обычным, хотя был вполовину менее талантлив, чем Ривай. Титул сильнейшего воина, который ныне принадлежал Риваю, он получил от омеги, еще раньше тот принадлежал альфе; бет, судя по внутренним документам — пол разведчиков никогда не раскрывался на публике, — среди этого длинного списка было катастрофически мало. С рождения Майк обладал острым обонянием, которое помогало ему различать запахи гигантов, неощутимые для обычных людей — иной раз только благодаря этому он и выживал. Также он мог безошибочно определить страх, ярость, стылый ужас и даже течку, возбуждение, гон — причем ни одно из этих состояний не вызывало в нем собственного желания.

Беты вообще не испытывали сексуального наваждения ни перед альфами, ни перед омегами. Их мир был бесстрастным и прохладным, такими же были и их союзы. Появление ребенка в такой малоплодовитой семье считалось удачей (по крайней мере, так было с четой Захариусов — помимо родного Майка они воспитывали еще и подкидышей). И хотя до Майка дошло еще в кадетке, что секс нужен бетам не только для зачатия детей, страсть и сильные чувства он считал уделом альф и омег, оставляя себе лишь простенький половой интерес. Уже мужчиной он изредка сближался с бетами-женщинами, правда, всегда ненадолго. И никогда не переживал по этому поводу — ему, скорее, нужны были развлечения, а не романтические переживания, — поэтому так странно было оказаться внутри целого шквала эмоций по отношению к необычному мужчине, сослуживцу. Ни один его короткий роман не был таким. В Ривае же привлекало все: то, что он вел себя подчеркнуто нейтрально, что не выглядел как женоподобная подстилка — ну еще бы! — что от него не пахло омегой и, кажется, в душе ему явно хотелось быть альфой. Его тело дышало какой-то непонятной, словно берущейся из воздуха мощью. Он был маленького роста, но мог поднять огромный булыжник и в одиночку тащить его через весь город — в такие моменты в него будто вселялась какая-то сила, дух. Эти притягательные, пусть и жуткие возможности были не результатами труда и самодисциплины, а врожденным даром. Но и этим способностям Ривая не ограничивались — что в воздухе он отменно пользовался УПМ и выглядел так же уверенно, как и на земле. Наверное, именно поэтому Майк в него и втрескался — весь июль на поле боя тот блистал. Настоящий талант.

Удерживало Майка от действий только одно грозное качество Ривая — его гордость. Тот старательно уходил от вопросов пола, был подчеркнуто не-омегой, соблюдал сухой режим так, как монахи аскезу. К нему было не подступиться, не приблизиться — и это на контрасте с манящей молчаливой харизмой. Майк не понимал его совершенно — чего он хочет? Как к себе относится? Есть ли в нем хотя бы капля желания близости? А если есть, то какой: человеческой, романтической или сексуальной?

Насчет себя Майк не имел никаких иллюзий — он хотел всего. И, чего уж греха таить, мысли о физической связи изматывали его до немоты. Каждый день, с каждым убывающим часом в нем накапливалось чувство, что Ривай ему нравится в том традиционном смысле, в каком омеги нравятся альфам. Или альфы омегам — он не мог сказать наверняка. Ночью в голову лезли развратные фантазии о том, как он ломает вечную колючую маску Ривая, втискивается через крепкую, неприступную роль в горячую природу голодной омеги и творит столько неправильного, желанного и извращенного, что знай тот об этих мыслях, несомненно попытался бы отсечь его несчастную голову во сне.

Или не попытался бы. Майк давно хотел узнать это, но так, чтобы никого из них двоих не унизить. Это была сложная задача — впросак попасть очень не хотелось. Их разговоры всегда были либо деловыми, либо касались прошлой жизни — где и как оба учились драться, владеть ножом, тем же УПМ. Все, что не было связано со службой, выпадало из сферы их рабочих отношений, и до поры до времени всех это устраивало. Оба они были слишком заняты, чтобы дружить, Ривай и вовсе вел себя отстраненно, слегка обособленно. У него вообще были тут друзья? Майк не замечал, но мог и упустить кого-то — присматриваться он начал недавно, когда все в нем перевернулось с ног на голову... Хотелось идти на сближение, но сказать было проще, чем сделать. В голове крутились обрывки фраз, которыми он мог начать разговор, но непонятно было, чем его продолжить. Если бы Риваю была противна сама мысль о нарушении «сухости», то Майк отказался бы от нее; если бы романтическая чушь со всеми клятвами в любви и верности не приходилась ему по вкусу, то Майк держал бы рот на замке; но если бы ни то ни другое не находило в его сердце отклика... Майк не хотел бы знать, что тогда. Мозги превратились в кашу, тело — во вздыхающий трясущийся студень. Он хотел и не хотел подружиться с Риваем. Желал и не желал стать его секс-партнером. Боялся и лелеял мысль о том, что его чувства окажутся взаимными. Ему было одинаково плохо и хорошо — вот чем обернулась для Майка эта влюбленность. Он был готов на все, но, черт побери, почему сделать хоть что-то было так сложно?

Все решилось само и без слов — Ривай случайно приметил, как на него постоянно пялятся. Вот тогда-то у Майка и возник план: просто смотреть, случайно касаться и ждать, когда Ривай сделает первый шаг. А потом, когда тот спросит, в чем дело, признаться с уже заготовленной речью. На его взгляд это был окольный путь, витиеватый, но ничего умнее придумать не получилось. Дело ведь было не просто в том, чтобы вывалить на Ривая все свои нежные чувства и получить резкий, как удар, отказ. Хотелось, чтобы Ривай понял, как что-то зреет вокруг него и из-за него. Чтобы не рубил с плеча, дал хоть какой-то шанс... А может, это была просто форма отсрочки — терять прежние приятельские отношения Майку не хотелось, хотя это уже было предопределено, у них не было пути назад.

Ривай продолжал смотреть в сторону, хотя Петра уже ушла. Майк, наоборот, беззастенчиво пялился, и мысли его были только о сплошных извращениях: о том, чтобы провести руками по этим ногам, бедрам, животу, зарыться в черные волосы, раздавить морщинки между бровей и впиться в губы ртом…

Прикрыв глаза, Майк почувствовал, что возбуждается — и столовая для этого не самое подходящее место. Он зевнул, плавно встал и сказал всем, что пойдет к себе пораньше — якобы нужно успеть дописать и отнести Эрвину документы о вернувшихся из отпуска. На прощанье легко похлопал по плечу Нанабу, она улыбнулась ему и подвинулась, чтобы можно было пройти через узкий проход. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, он выбрался из плотных рядов и пошел через весь зал к выходу. Боковым зрением увидел, что Ривай поднял голову и посмотрел на него так, будто хотел прожечь дыру. Проходя мимо, Майк чуть обернулся и мимолетно встретился с ним взглядом — Ривай сразу поднялся и пошел следом.

Только Майк увидел это, все его внутренности попытались перевернуться. В груди ухнуло, неведомо отчего он ускорился, но в коридоре Ривай все-таки поймал его — ухватил за рукав и заставил обернуться.

— Нам надо поговорить.

Приказав себе успокоиться, Майк медленно опустил взгляд и с любопытством посмотрел на Ривая. Волосы на его макушке после дня под солнцем приобрели жирноватый блеск, ткань под ремнями замялась, от брюк пахло травой. Лицо было опять нахмуренным и недовольным, но беспокоиться рано — у него часто можно было увидеть такое выражение, причем иногда по совершенно пустяковым поводам.

— Ты опять пялишься на меня? — резко спросил Ривай. — Мы, кажется, уже говорили об этом, нет?

— Да, говорили, — неспешно согласился Майк.

Он вспомнил, как во время вчерашней тренировки Ривай встал к нему близко-близко и, почти утыкаясь носом в грудь, пытался поставить его на место. Тихие — чтобы никто не мог разобрать, — рычащие угрозы за непрошенные взгляды обещали переломанные ноги и надолго испорченное настроение. Но Майк ничуть не обиделся — ему бы тоже не понравилось, если бы на него пристально смотрели, заставляя смущаться из-за каждого движения, отработанного приема и особенно из-за стояка, хорошо очерченного белыми облегающими брюками.

— И? Я не шутил, когда говорил, что могу за такое врезать. Нарываешься на драку, да?

Майк против воли улыбнулся. На драку, да не ту.

Выражение его лица насторожило Ривая. Совершенно ничего не понимая, он нахмурился и наконец-то спросил:

— Да что с тобой такое? Почему ты все время смотришь на меня?

«Вот оно», — подумал Майк, но, как назло, все слова будто высыпались из головы. Он замер и провел рукой по волосам, стремительно краснея. Все его заготовленные фразы и воображаемые диалоги исчезли, как сон. Попытки придумать что-нибудь кроме трех главных слов отзывались в сознании неловким молчанием. Встретив взгляд ожидающего ответа Ривая, смотревшего на него так же пристально, как ястреб смотрит на кролика, он понял — сейчас. Срочно. Что-нибудь.

— Ты хорошо летаешь. Лучше меня, лучше всех, поэтому я тогда и смотрел на тебя.

Ривай удивленно поднял брови.

— Ну-ну, — с усмешкой сказал он, полностью игнорируя комплимент. — А сейчас почему смотрел?

Лицо горело. По-прежнему не имея ни малейшего понятия, что сказать, Майк вздохнул. Все пошло не по плану, и его прижали к стенке. Надо было действовать. Чувствуя досаду, он внутренне расстался со своими красивыми признаниями и плюнул на все.

— Ты хорошо ешь, — выдал он. В груди что-то оборвалось, стало по-идиотски легко.

Он с удовольствием смотрел на появившуюся на лице Ривая растерянность.

— Что ты нес...

— Ты хорошо убираешься, чистишь УПМ, одеваешься, даже ходишь, — начал перечислять Майк, чуть подавшись вперед. Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как Ривай застегивал пуговицу на рукаве, пальцами оглаживая дерево. — Если бы я мог смотреть, как ты спишь, я бы сказал, что ты и это хорошо делаешь.

Майк протянул руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Ривая, но тот отступил назад. У него было ошарашенное лицо, но удивление быстро сменилось разочарованием. Да уж, услышанное было явно не тем, на что он рассчитывал. Ривай поджал губы, поднял глаза и емко, коротко сказал:

— Так и знал. Извращенец.

Это было почти обидно. Неожиданно Ривай повернулся спиной и быстрым шагом направился вперед. Майк замер, но тут же бросился за ним и остановил, вцепившись в край его рукава.

— Да, — согласился он, — еще тот.

Сухой и теплой ладонью Ривай медленно отвел его руку. Майк отметил, какая она маленькая по сравнению с его лапищей, и внутри у него все будто скрутило, как от удара под дых. Оба молчали.

Ривай оглядел его так, будто впервые увидел.

— Как так? Ты же бета.

— А что, беты не влюбляются?

Он моргнул.

— Но я мужчина.

— Я заметил, — со смешком ответил Майк, делая шаг вперед и сокращая вежливое, неуместное расстояние. Риваю это не понравилось, он сразу же ступил назад.

— Мне нельзя, ты же знаешь. До послаблений в режиме еще три месяца...

— Режим — это только тренировки и питание, — продолжал наступать Майк.

— Нет, режим — это в первую очередь стресс, — холодно осадил его Ривай, встав у стенки. — Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.

— А во время послаблений, значит, можно?

Ривай, сведя брови, ощерился:

— Еще чего, — на языке у него явно вертелось что-то едкое, но он смягчился и произнес: — Я никогда не видел бету, подкатывающую к омеге.

Майк чуть склонил голову вбок и присмотрелся к скрытому в сумерках коридора, нарочито бесстрастному лицу.

— Знаешь, не ты один. Я впервые влюблен.

Ривай дернул в его сторону головой и вытянулся вдоль стены. Он молчал, таращась на Майка и беспокойно дыша.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, Ривай, — начал Майк, пальцем оглаживая шов куртки на плече. — Я не хочу и не буду лезть к тебе насильно. И я уйду сразу же, как только ты скажешь. Но ответь мне в общем: разве тебе не хочется близости? Еще раз побыть с кем-то? Жизнь ведь у нас такая короткая...

— Ах, так все дело в этом, — усмехнулся Ривай, неопределенно взмахивая рукой в сторону столовой.

— Да, в этом. Это сущий ад на земле, ты же видел. Или тебе все нипочем? Конечно нипочем, ты ведь лучший. Режим режимом, но когда тебя в последний раз трогали? Когда гладили? Дай мне помочь, дай приласкать, ведь я так сильно хочу быть с тобой, жить и наслаждаться жизнью, — Майк наклонился к нему, и тот поднял ладонь в защитном жесте, пытаясь остановить поток слов. Мягко взяв Ривая за запястье, Майк продолжил: — Разве ты не хочешь? Разве ты не думал об этом?

Он выпрямился и, глядя на то, как скользнувший вбок Ривай раненым зверем смотрит в ответ, подумал: «В точку». Все верно.

— Я ничего не жду и никого не хочу, — раздраженно сказал Ривай. — Мне и одному хорошо.

— Жаль. Я бы хотел быть с тобой ближе.

Ривай казался воплощенным сомнением. Складка между бровей никак не желала разглаживаться, зрачки мелко дрожали. Он посмотрел на Майка таким странным взглядом, будто ожидал продолжения, но тот замер, не позволяя себе даже сглотнуть, чтобы увлажнить разом пересохшее горло. Хотелось услышать согласие, произнесенные вслух слова, признание. Ривай же, поборов мгновение слабости, резко развернулся и ушел. Не проронил ни слова, даже не попрощался. «Но и не закончил разговор», — отметил Майк, провожая его взглядом. 

— Дай знать, если передумаешь, — сказал он ему вслед.

Ривай не оглянулся.

Вернувшись к себе, Майк сбросил куртку на спинку стула и сел на кровать. Прижав руку ко лбу, он тер вспотевшую кожу под челкой и улыбался. Молчание Ривая ему понравилось — все-таки тот хочет, по крайней мере, думал об этом. А раз думал, значит выбирал себе партнера. Майк довольно зажмурился, в который раз подумав, что Эрвин — одержимый импотент, а не альфа. У него шевелилось в штанах только на запах течных омег, во всех остальных случаях уж кому-кому, а ему секс был действительно безразличен. В душе у него, видимо, тоже давно ничего не шевелилось, раз прилепившийся к нему Ривай за все это время не удостоился чести стать ближе — хотя этого ждала вся разведка. Странности Эрвина были его слабостями, и Майк никогда бы не подумал, что однажды ими воспользуется.


	3. Chapter 3

Время шло, и очень скоро на горизонте замаячила перспектива новой, тридцать третьей, экспедиции. Без внятных задач и планов, она была как неожиданно выросшая вдали гора, до которой ни дойти, ни доплыть, ни доскакать. Своей бесконечной важностью и внушительностью она напоминала о долге и обязательствах. Как капитан, Майк уже начал свой путь к ней, и не то чтобы начало ему нравилось — надо было пересчитать запасы и оценить готовность разведки идти вперед. Последние два дня именно это занимало его больше всего на свете. Ничего не сходилось, получалась какая-то ерунда, числа за прошлый и нынешний период были будто из разных миров. Вчера он с Нанабой проторчал у медиков целый день и вымотался как собака. Документы и работа с ними для Майка были одной сплошной гематомой — он, вроде бы, уже битый, наученный опытом, однако каждый раз лезть туда больно и неприятно. Определенно, его душа к этому занятию не лежала, но служба приказывала терпеть.

Вчера бумажная волокита его вконец утомила — он вырубился раньше обычного и утром проснулся задолго до подъема. После построения прошмыгнул в пустую столовую, занял свое место и сонно прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь, когда на него опять навалятся все заботы.

Неожиданно к нему подошел Ривай. Застигнутый врасплох, Майк продрал глаза и смотрел на того, сощурившись и стараясь не строить удивленных гримас: неужели Ривай вообще хотел с ним о чем-то говорить? И неужели он сам начисто забыл об их разговоре?

— Привет, Майк, — Ривай сел напротив.

— Привет, Ривай, — ответил он, тут же вспоминая их мимолетную встречу в больничном крыле. Что Ривай там забыл, интересно? Он же никогда не болел.

— Ну, и что там по поводу твоих чувств? — Ривай положил руки на стол и подался вперед, тихо произнося: — Забыл, что ли, обо всем?

Какой замечательный вопрос. Майк довольно улыбнулся и легко покачал головой. Значит, его ждали. 

— Я? Ни в коем случае. А ты? — ответил он и аккуратно приблизил свою руку к пальцам Ривая. — А как твои чувства?

Их ладони разделяла пара сантиметров. Ривай легко усмехнулся на это — не зло, по-доброму, как над наивной шуткой. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то едкое (хотя почему «едкое»? Может, что-то хорошее), как неожиданно его взгляд соскользнул куда-то левее, в сторону прохода. С сожалением отметив, что рука Ривая проворно исчезла со столешницы, Майк обернулся и мрачно подумал: «Лишь бы не с работой».

— Капитан Захариус? — окликнул его идущий к ним Гельгер. Он остановился у стола и, глядя на Ривая, по незнанию усевшегося на его место, то есть на привилегированное место омеги, произнес: — В наших рядах пополнение?

Под мышкой у него была какая-то кипа бумаг, которую он зачем-то таскал с собой — не иначе результаты вчерашних мытарств. «Действительно, работа», — невесело решил Майк. Почему сейчас? Ну зачем? Такой момент спугнули...

Чтобы не грустить, он шутливо спросил у Ривая:

— Слышал, что говорит? Не хочешь ко мне в отряд?

— Еще чего, — фыркнул тот, придвинувшись к концу скамьи. — Только не под твое командование.

— Да ладно вам, Ривай, — сказал Гельгер, поудобнее перехватывая папки с торчащими уголками бумаг. — Капитан не так уж и плох, к тому же он давно ищет себе нового компаньона.

Ривай, до этого собиравшийся встать, замер и уселся обратно.

— Что за «компаньон»?

Майк сцепил руки в замок и поднял их к лицу, пряча улыбку. Гельгер был в своем репертуаре: как всегда не вовремя, как всегда неправильно, как всегда конфуз. Некоторым альфам такие неловкие нравились — и, видимо, его жена как раз была из таких. Неизвестно, правда, что становилось с ее любовью, когда шутки Гельгера превращались в неуместное паясничанье — а с ним обязательно такое случалось несколько раз на неделю, — но их брак как-то держался. Майк бы с радостью послушал пару-тройку ее советов. Особенно сейчас, когда Гельгер почувствовал, что перехватил внимание Ривая. Пошкрябав разрумянившиеся щеки, тот продолжил:

— Ну, как, с нами капитану уже скучно: он-то знает все наши уловки. А вот с новеньким всегда интереснее.

Ривай нахмурился и уточнил:

— А про что речь?

«Покер. Что же еще?» — мысленно подсказывал реплики Майк, но тщетно. 

— Ну, как про что. Про наши ночные развлечения, — ответил Гельгер, округляя глаза и даже не думая делать хоть сколь-нибудь веселый вид. Будто каждый разведчик в курсе того, что несколько человек из отряда Майка ночью режутся в карты!

Майк задержал дыхание. 

— Э-э, Ривай, — начал он, но тот улыбнулся ему краем губ и жестом попросил помолчать.

— Ночные развлечения, для которых нужен кто-то новый? Знаешь, не звучит.

— А вы приходите. Мне тоже надоело — кругом одни и те же лица. Ни единой омеги, кроме меня! Сидим до глубокой ночи, а то и до утра в этой комнатушке, и все одни альфы да беты.

На этот раз Ривай нахмурился, настороженно покосившись на Майка. Неужели поверил?

— И что одна омега делает среди этих альф да бет?

Несомненно, Ривай знал, что Гельгер любит потрепаться — на тренировках тот охотно лил воду во все находящиеся поблизости уши, но, как ни странно, на него никто не жаловался. Львиную долю историй занимала его довольно-таки обычная жизнь до Вторжения: дети, жена-альфа, дом рядом со Стохессом, свое хозяйство. Гельгер часто украшал ее, преувеличивал, шутил — в общем, отвлекал, за что его многие любили. А иногда (вот как сейчас) ненавидели.

— Хороший вопрос. Я лично считаю, что у нас трудная служба и очень важно подобрать хорошую компанию друзей по интересам, невзирая на их пол. Хочется же тепла, участия какого-то… Короче говоря, Ривай, я думаю, что вы прекрасно понимаете, о чем я.

Ривай мельком посмотрел на Майка и выдохнул, кривя губы в ухмылке. Он же понял, что это обычная шутка, да?

— Хотя, конечно, меня там разные товарищи обижают, — многозначительно сказал Гельгер, посмотрев на замершего Майка. Тот закрыл рот, клацнув зубами.

— Так ты не поддавайся.

— А я и не поддаюсь, — встрепенулся Гельгер. — Я просто слабый по этой части, и моей слабостью пользуются. И вы тоже пользуетесь, капитан, — сказал он, с укором глядя на Майка. — Позавчера вот, например.

Он красноречиво хлопнул себя по заднице, точнее, по заднему карману брюк, где иногда таскал свою флягу с виски — разумеется, только в дружеской обстановке. В официальной он держал ее во внутреннем кармане шинели, удобно скрывающей выпуклый силуэт изделия. Аккурат позавчера Гельгер поставил свою драгоценную флягу на кон и мгновенно потерял. Этого Ривай уж точно не понял бы. Майк украдкой глянул на него — тот, чуть сощурившись, смотрел каким-то темным, нехорошим взглядом, опираясь ладонью о щеку.

— Отымел все мое богатство капитан и даже глазом не моргнул, — грустно выдал Гельгер, насупившись.

Майк прикрыл глаза и засмеялся от этой дутой обиды. «Он несет что-то не то».

— Гельгер, слушай, все было честно. Фляжку ты сам по дурости поставил, но она теперь моя.

— А я и не спорю, ваша она, ваша...

— Если хочешь, то можешь отыграть.

— Да о чем вы? — вклинился Ривай. Его сведенные брови плохо маскировали растерянное выражение на лице.

— О покере и преферансе, — улыбнулся ему Гельгер, уже совершенно не паясничая. — Вечером с десяти — а дальше как пойдет. Умеете?

— Умею, — сразу же ответил Ривай. Но после небольшой паузы холодно добавил: — А по-нормальному ты сказать не мог?

— Обижаете, — ответил Гельгер. Его вредные интонации обычно скрашивала простодушная, как у дурачка, улыбка. Майку даже не надо было смотреть, чтобы знать, какое у него выражение лица.

— Тц, вот угораздило меня…

— А ты чего сюда пришел вообще? — вдруг спросил Майк, глядя на Гельгера, но на вопрос к нему повернулся и Ривай. Вдруг стало страшно жалко из-за этой фляжки, из-за карт этих несчастных и из-за пьяницы-Гельгера терять очень важные, единственные минуты с Риваем. Такие глупости. Из-за них все пошло прахом.

— Как это? Так столовая же, — ответил Гельгер, тут же вытащил из-под мышки отчет, пододвинул его ближе к начальственной руке и замер.

Майк открыл папку, устало вздохнул и оглядел бумаги. «Точно, я же просил показать мне все заранее...» Но не может же он этим заниматься прямо сейчас?

— Боюсь даже предположить, что ты подумал, Ривай, — сказал он с извиняющейся улыбкой, но на нее не ответили.

Ривай, потирая пальцами подбородок, недовольно стрельнул глазами в сторону Гельгера, уткнувшегося Майку чуть ли не в ухо. Майк локтем пихнул его в бок, и Гельгер наконец-то отлип, поздно замечая тишину. Набрав воздуха в грудь, Ривай, вместо того чтобы послать их обоих куда подальше, выдохнул и встал со скамьи.

— Ривай, погодите. Вы же понимаете, что я всего лишь шутил и не хотел вас обидеть? — напряженно сказал ему вслед Гельгер.

Тот отмахнулся и ушел в другую сторону столовой. Как раз время подошло к завтраку, и люди все заходили и заходили, в проходе было тесно — Ривай двигался среди вялых солдат то слишком быстро, то медленно. Майку хотелось окликнуть его, остановить, но он не стал.

— Я ничего не понял, — сознался Гельгер.

Майк, ощущая, что раздувается от возмущения, сказал:

— А ты думаешь, что я понял? Вы же омеги, у вас же должно быть какое-то чувство... — он собрал руку в щепоть и потряс ею перед собой, — взаимопонимания.

Неспроста ведь Гельгер не побоялся шутить про омег в присутствии этого вечно хмурого мужчины, смотрящего на всех как хищная птица с насеста. Со стороны было отлично видно, что у них есть что-то общее, возникшее на почве пола, как в клубах по интересам, хотя друзьями назвать их было сложно. У Ривая вообще с друзьями было негусто, хотя здесь многие относились к нему с симпатией: и уважали, и восхищались. Но его устраивало одиночество.

— Омега омеге рознь, капитан, тем более здесь. А вообще, прошу прощения, что прервал ваш разговор.

Да он издевается.

— Я серьезно. Подумал отчего-то, что вы пригласили его к нам — уж больно заинтересованный у него был вид.

— Прощаю, — кратко сказал Майк, поспешно закрывая эту тему. Все вопросы про Ривая сейчас звучали бы очень подозрительно. Но он правда был заинтересован? А что еще заметил Гельгер? 

Майк попытался сдержать широкую улыбку, но не смог. Аккуратно спрятал бумаги обратно в папку и протянул ее просиявшему Гельгеру, мгновение назад боявшемуся даже вздохнуть.

На секунду Майку стало его жаль, но лишь на секунду.

— Молодец. Все хорошо, но надо переделать. 

— Что? Почему? — возмутился Гельгер.

— Это тебе за твои фамильярные шуточки, — рассмеялся Майк. — А вообще, считать ты, вроде, умеешь, но я же говорил и показывал, что у всех корпусов новая форма для отчетов по инвентаризации, у разведки в том числе. Так что надо все переделать.

Теперь настала очередь Гельгера чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он мрачно взял папку и досадливо поджал губы.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он и пошел к выходу.

Майк глянул в сторону усевшегося возле стены Ривая, и тот спешно отвернулся. За столом потихоньку рассаживались Нанаба, Хеннинг и остальные, походя перебрасываясь еще вчерашними новостями. Майк же никак не мог выбросить из головы то ли оскорбленный, то ли ревнивый взгляд, который Ривай бросил на него перед уходом, и все продолжал придумывать просьбы о прощении, представляя, как приятно будет шептать их ему на ухо.


	4. Chapter 4

После утреннего разговора весь день Майка пошел наперекосяк. Мысли были только об одном: как объясниться без лишних глаз и ушей, но случая все не представлялось. На общей тренировке он дождался, когда Ривай израсходует свой последний баллон с газом и пойдет в амуничную. Выдержав пять минут для конспирации, Майк пошел за ним следом.

Оглядев пыльное тихое помещение, он нашел того возле окон, где была их мастерская.

— Так на чем мы остановились? — спросил Майк и громыхнул УПМ о стол рядом с копающимся в начинке своего аппарата Риваем.

Болтики дрогнули и покатились по деревянной поверхности. Ривай посмотрел на него, как на идиота — Майк ожидал упрека, но вместо этого тот отвлекся и аккуратно скатил все детальки в кучку. А потом, не говоря ни слова, принялся расставлять мелочь с бессмысленным педантизмом. Тянуть время.

Мяться.

В этот момент неожиданно легко оказалось заново открыть для себя давнего знакомого. Вдруг опять стало очевидно, что Ривай довольно скромен ростом — Майк уже забыл, когда в последний раз обращал на это такое пристальное внимание. Не зная, что делать с непонятным теплым чувством внутри, он следил за ловкими мозолистыми пальцами — пусть и сильными, но все же мелкими по сравнению с его лапами. Ривай доверчиво подставил ему спину и подпустил к себе гораздо, гораздо ближе, чем раньше. У шеи торчала слишком длинная по сравнению с коротко стрижеными волосами прядь — неровно срезал.

Трепет и восхищение — ничего больше Майк в эти секунды не испытывал. Ривай был катастрофически силен, схлестнуться с таким на поле боя означало неминуемо проиграть. И так странно, что его тело имело такую... форму. За пределами Стен более решительного человека вряд ли можно было бы найти, но здесь он смущенно молчал, возясь с болтами.

— Обиделся на глупую шутку Гельгера?

— Знаешь, нет, — Ривай вскинул голову, разом оживая. — Мне больше интересно, отчего Гельгер, омега, вдруг решил, что с тобой можно так шутить?

— Не знаю. Наверное, потому, что он действительно обиделся на меня из-за фляжки, — флегматично ответил Майк. — Вечерами мы часто играем в карты, а у него есть вредная привычка надеяться на отыгрыш.

Ривай оглядел пару-тройку притихших за стеллажами с УПМ свидетелей и громким шепотом, жестко, как во время каких-нибудь кабинетных споров с Эрвином, спросил:

— И много с кем ты так играешь?

— Да ты с ума сошел, — поразился Майк, услышав ревнивые нотки. — Конечно много, — и, пока Ривай окончательно не осатанел, начал перечислять: — Гельгер, Томас, Нанаба, Линн, Хеннинг…

Полностью повернувшись, он встал чуть ли не вплотную к Риваю, но тот отстранил его от себя, упираясь ладонями в живот, хмурясь и недовольно глядя в ответ. Опять эти вредные морщины на лбу, угрожающий взгляд, вновь скованность во всем теле. Хотелось встряхнуть его как следует, крепко прижать к себе, развеять все сомнения.

— Перечислил? Ну вот и иди к ним.

Майк охнул в шутливом возмущении.

— Зачем? Я не хочу играть. Хочу кое-чего другого, — он навис над Риваем и сгреб плотно прижатую к животу ладонь себе в кулак. Соскользнувший с плеча плащ скрыл этот жест от посторонних глаз. — Тебя хочу, ревнивый ты дурак.

Ривай засопел, пальцами ощупывая ткань рубашки и кожу под ней. Между ними стало очень тепло.

— Я не ревнивый. Просто не горю желанием случайно оказаться среди озабоченных альф, вот и все.

Теперь Майк напрягся и понял, что ранее ему стоило бы быть посерьезнее. Он не подумал, что на словах вся их карточная братия могла показаться Риваю каким-то сообществом ценителей омег. Случалось так, что молодые альфы объединялись в группы и следили за местными героями-омежками. Чаще все было безвредно, но бывало, что вожделенную «звезду» приманивали, хватали и трахали в тесных, вонявших гоном и потом комнатках, а то и вовсе крали и уносили в глушь. Стоило ли вспоминать, насколько плохо заканчивались эти истории?

Содрогнувшись, Майк посмотрел на тревожного, предусмотрительного Ривая и невольно представил, как его похищают вот такие извращенцы. Успокаивающе растирая его мускулистые запястья, подумал, что если поклонники у Ривая и есть, то лучше бы им держаться подальше от своего возлюбленного. Такой насильно мил не будет.

— Это просто наш досуг. Приходим, играем и уходим, другого интереса к моим людям у меня нет. Да и зачем мне все они, если есть ты?

Ривай улыбнулся, но в попытке скрыть свое особенное расположение покривил ртом и отвернулся. Майк ел его глазами и ни с того ни с сего почувствовал, что тронут этим выражением лица. Оно было непривычным, но естественным, полностью подходящим ситуации. Не находя слов, Майк склонил голову и тихо сказал: 

— Тебе не будет больно. Ты мне веришь?

— Да, — подумав, ответил Ривай. — Верю.

— Хочешь со мной попробовать?

— Ты про?.. — прогудел он ему в грудь, но вопрос так и не закончил — заметил кого-то позади и отпихнул Майка.

Через две секунды рядом с ними будто из-под земли выросла Ханджи.

— Что за шум, а драки нет?

«Да что же это такое», — с досадой подумал Майк, вставая так, чтобы она не втиснулась между ними.

Ханджи была альфой. Его подругой, конечно, но все же альфой. Не хватало еще, чтобы она принюхивалась к Риваю и думала о нем, как о полноценной омеге (но вряд ли она вообще им когда-либо интересовалась. Какие человеческие отношения могут выдержать конкуренцию с опытами над гигантами?). И хотя глупо было думать, что она что-то предпримет в сторону Ривая, особенно при ее неважном обонянии — один раз не тех реактивов дыхнет, во второй насморк подхватит, в третий просто не сможет отличить одну альфу от другой, — Майк все же думал. И считал, что перестраховка не помешает. 

— Я вижу, парни, вы все время кружите друг вокруг друга, — Ханджи обошла стол и встала перед ними у окна. — Часом, не влюбились, а?

— Ханджи, ты иногда так скажешь… — устало покачал головой Ривай.

— Как ляпнешь, — продолжил Майк. 

— Да ладно вам, голубки, — беззаботно ответила она. — Вон, обернитесь — ваше воркование пугает народ до смерти.

Майк бросил взгляд на солдат, нарочито медленно складывавших свое снаряжение. Подслушивали, да? Не то чтобы что-то можно было услышать с такого расстояния, но вокруг была нетипичная для этого часа тишина.

— Я думала, что все ваши дрязги в прошлом. Что вы опять не поделили? — уже серьезно спросила Ханджи. — Смены? Тренировки? Эрвина?

Только Майк задумался, что ответить, сообразительный Ривай резко заявил: 

— Ничего необычного. Я проиграл этому здоровяку часть жалования в покер.

— А-а, — разочарованно протянула Ханджи. Кажется, она ожидала более интригующей истории. — Так все из-за денег?

Наклонившись вперед и перед тем, как продолжить, она шумно втянула воздух носом, а заодно с ней и Майк. «Пыль, древесина, засохшая грязь, масло, мой пот, — спокойно перечислял он про себя и запнулся, ощутив совершенно нейтральный телесный запах, — и вернувшийся с тренировки человек». Ничего преступного и выходящего за рамки.

Ривай холодно посмотрел на нее, но это было бесполезно — его фирменные взгляды Ханджи всерьез не воспринимала.

— Ну, Ривай, будет тебе. Прибереги ярость для гигантов или для кого тебе там надо ее приберечь, — она оглядела его и вдруг спросила: — И когда ты успел к ним попасть?

— Постучался в дверь и попал, — проворчал Майк. — У нас тут щекотливое дело, вообще-то, так что если ты что-то хотела...

— Ладно, ладно. Я за тобой пришла, — сказала она, махнув рукой на эту тему. — Эрвин снова окопался в бумагах, его надо вытащить. Поможешь?

На это Ривай злорадно усмехнулся, а Майк, наоборот, встревожился. Эрвин с начала лета потерял всякую способность расслабляться, и частенько на него накатывал приступ самозабвенной работоспособности. Это было бы полезно, если бы оно того стоило — но ради бумаг терять форму в сезон?

— Давай вытянем его на воздух, — попросила Ханджи. Майк, разумеется, кивнул.

— Иди, я догоню.

Непонятно подмигнув Риваю на прощанье, она пошла к выходу. Стараясь не задаваться вопросом, что это значило, Майк произнес:

— Она бы и тебя позвала, но ты сам понимаешь.

Ривай не был другом Эрвина. Не был ни любовником, ни даже приятелем, скорее, просто сослуживцем, пусть и важным. Иногда Майк думал, каково это — быть омегой при альфе, который намеренно отказывается признавать твой пол. И о том, как сильно изменились бы они втроем, если бы Ривай в глазах Эрвина стал в первую очередь омегой.

— Да я бы с вами и не пошел, — хмыкнул Ривай и вновь вернулся к их разговору: — И про мой «долг». Когда мне тебе его отдать? У меня сегодня вечером тренировка, а потом я буду свободен.

— Вот и заходи ко мне с ним, — сказал Майк, поборов легкое замешательство. — Как мне понимать твое «отдать долг»?

— Понимай это так, что если белье будет грязное, я развернусь и уйду. Ясно?

— Очень. — День сам собой, как по волшебству, из хорошего превратился в отличный. — Более чем. Все будет, с грязным я разберусь. То есть оно у меня не грязное, оно чистое... Но не в том смысле «чистое»...

— Я понял, — остановил этот поток неловкости Ривай. — Буду к десяти. 

Майк с облегчением выдохнул. С него разом слетела вся усталость и головная боль от суеты и однообразных забот. Он хлопнул румяного Ривая по плечу, думал невзначай коснуться заалевших кончиков ушей — как бы это провернуть на людях? — но его снова позвала Ханджи, и пришлось прощаться. Энергично шагая из амуничной, он мысленно был уже у себя. Но не праздно валялся, не вертел в руках Ривая, а драил комнату и пытался выбрать нижнее белье поприличнее.


	5. Chapter 5

К нему постучали. Майк, стараясь не выдавать своего нетерпения, неспешно встал из-за стола и открыл дверь. Обменявшись оценивающими взглядами, они с Риваем оба замерли, не зная, что делать дальше. Мысли были только неприличные, хотелось сказать что-нибудь похабное, но это казалось неуместным. Не выдержав серьезности момента, Майк простодушно улыбнулся и пропустил гостя внутрь. Весь этот вечер он чувствовал себя Риваем: то отмывался в купальне до скрипа, то чистил комнату, то с особенным тщанием менял постельное белье, выравнивая простыни чуть ли не при помощи линейки. Сам же Ривай, кажется, вовсе не обращал на все это внимания — он разглядывал чужое жилище с какой-то отстраненной вежливостью, явно думая о чем-то своем. Закрывая дверь на засов, Майк страстно надеялся, что это «свое» у них окажется общим — провести здесь всю ночь один на один.  
  
— Вот, значит, какая твоя комната, — задумчиво произнес Ривай, оглядывая тесную келью с узким окном. — Не маловато ли для тебя?  
  
«В самый раз, еще и ты поместишься», — несдержанно подумал Майк, но решил попридержать коней. Ривай был в наглухо застегнутой куртке — вечером стало прохладнее, чем днем, но не настолько же, чтобы тащить на себя второй слой одежды. Он остановился посередине комнаты, явно не спеша предаваться чувственным порывам.  
  
— Привыкай, скоро в такой же будешь жить.  
  
— Так я не капитан, — возразил Ривай, оторвав взгляд от кровати.  
  
Майк попытался подойти ближе, но Ривай будто невзначай ступил назад, за спинку стула, почти с порога используя удобства незнакомой обстановки как свои. Оглядев преграду, Майк обошел ее и прислонился бедром к столу.  
  
— Да, но тебя в любом случае ждет повышение.  
  
— Это слова Эрвина? — поинтересовался Ривай.  
  
— Нет, но он явно подумывает об этом. Сомневаешься, что тебе дадут звание?  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что быть капитаном мне подойдет, — признался он. — Это не мое, я люблю работать один.  
  
Знакомые рассуждения. Ну, хоть в чем-то Ривай был не столь оригинален — через подобное Майк и сам проходил, тоже смотрел на это как на бремя. Хотелось потрогать Ривая, пригладить его взъерошенное спокойствие, смягчить тревогу. Майк боком пододвинулся ближе, касаясь локтем его плеча.  
  
— Зря. Мне кажется, люди будут тебя любить.  
  
Ривай помолчал. Не став развивать тему, запрокинул голову и спросил:  
  
— У тебя был опыт с омегами?  
  
— Нет. Ты, получается, первый. А у тебя?  
  
— Омег не было, — пошутил Ривай, осторожно улыбнувшись краем рта.  
  
— Какое совпадение.  
  
Ривай положил руку на ладонь Майка, оглаживая костяшки пальцев. Необласканный и голодный — из-за своей растерянности он живо напоминал человека, которому предлагают много разных блюд, но тот стоит озадаченный, не зная, с чего начать. Майк прекрасно понимал его, потому что тоже не знал, за что ухватиться первым.  
  
Еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы швырнуть стул куда подальше, он повернулся к Риваю и взял его за плечи, ощупывая сквозь жесткое сукно. Мелкий, мускулистый, крепкий. На секунду Майк представил, как трахает его, как тот прижимается затылком к груди. В глазах потемнело, а кожа зачесалась от колючего, как наяву, касания волос.  
  
— Я был только с альфами. И то в течку, — вдруг заявил Ривай, положив руки на грудь Майка. Тот неожиданно вспомнил, что они, вообще-то, говорили о чем-то. Незнакомые альфы, течка, омега-Ривай. Воображение живо показало, как жилистого, мокрого от пота юного оборванца неистово натягивает на себя какой-то здоровяк, и Майк тут же понял, что окончательно пропал.  
  
— Это было приятно? — севшим голосом спросил он, оглаживая под курткой ладную спину и поясницу, пальцами забираясь под ремень брюк.  
  
— Странный вопрос, — со смешком ответил Ривай, расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке. — Течка же.  
  
Будто Майк знал, что такое на самом деле эта течка. Течных одиноких омег прятали, или они сами уходили подальше — по крайней мере, так было у них в деревне. В больших городах такие либо запирались у себя, либо шли в специальную больницу-ночлежку. Жители Подземного города выбирались наружу и шли в дома терпимости, но Майк здорово сомневался, что там они были в роли клиентов. Как справлялся с этим Ривай? Хороший вопрос. У Майка, в общем-то, не было особенного интереса к сексуальной жизни омег и альф, кроме того она всегда была тайной, всегда замалчивалась. Странно складывалась жизнь — с каждым полом ему все-таки пришлось разобраться по отдельности.  
  
Раздевались они спешно, молча. Майк впервые видел Ривая голым так близко и пользовался моментом, следя за его плавными движениями. Ривай везде был твердым, мышцы перекатывались под кожей, их рельеф приятно было щупать, трогать. Возбужденный, он глубоко дышал и тоже исследовал тело Майка, ладони касались мягкой груди, задевали соски, скользили по прессу. Они отличались друг от друга телосложением, ростом, весом — всем, хотя Майк занимался не меньше Ривая и ел ровно то же. Ему страшно нравилась мысль, что он подберет под себя этого юркого зверька, будет делать его мягким и податливым. Почувствовав, как мелкая ладонь легла на дорожку волос под пупком, Майк наклонился и поцеловал Ривая в приоткрытые губы — тот неловко лизнул его в ответ и попытался отвернуться.  
  
Майка это подстегнуло, он взялся за Ривая обеими руками и впился ртом, губами обхватывая его губы, нежно касаясь напряженного языка, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. Слишком, слишком приятно — Ривай был неопытным, но жутко чувствительным и реагировал на любое движение. Немного привыкнув, они сплелись скользкими языками, жадно касаясь друг друга, ласкаясь, тяжело дыша и еле сглатывая слюну.  
  
— Трахни меня уже, хватить лизаться, — попытался остановить его Ривай, но Майк продолжил целовать того в щеку, возле рта, кусать губу, пока до него не дошел смысл сказанного. Чужие желания нужно уважать, особенно такие хорошие. Он помог Риваю снять штаны, подвел к кровати и разделся сам.  
  
— Ого, — сказал Ривай, посмотрев на его ноги. — Вот это у тебя мозоли.  
  
— Чем больше веса, тем толще и шире ремень, — ответил Майк, касаясь пальцами широкой полоски кожи на середине бедра с белыми шелушащимися ниточками отмерших частиц. Волос на ней не было, это выглядело даже забавно — сам по себе он был довольно волосат, и части голой твердой кожи перемежались с более нежной, на которой торчали дыбом светлые волоски. Майк снял прилепившиеся к головке трусы и залез на кровать. Ривай не отрываясь смотрел на его покачивающийся на весу член, будто увидел что-то необычное. Протянув руку вперед, он легко мазнул пальцами по тяжелому, теплому от прилившей крови стволу, но дальше заходить не стал. Какой же он… Неуверенный, дразнящий. Что же он так смотрит?  
  
— Что ты углядел?  
  
— Твою змею, — ответил Ривай, поднимая взгляд. — Ты где такую толстую отъел?  
  
Глупо, но Майк был польщен.  
  
— Не бойся, она не кусается, — пробормотал он и надавил Риваю на плечи, заставляя лечь на лопатки.  
  
Стянул с него трусы, и в нос сразу же ударил запах чужого возбуждения. Слишком резкий, не напоминающий альфачий — а уж этого добра Майк нанюхался еще в кадетке. Ощупав застиранное белье, он понял, что ткань двойная и в самой деликатной части даже с подкладом внутри. Очень странно, но Майк сделал вид, что не удивлен и знал об этом.  
  
Член у Ривая был непропорционально большим для его мелкого роста и отлично выделялся на белой, как снег, коже. Черные заросли прямых волос скрывали мягкие яички. Осторожно надавив на них, Майк понял, что они податливые, как плотное желе — у омег в них образуется смазка. Странное и дикое явление. Майк первым делом вобрал яйца в рот и потянул их сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону. Ривай молчал и только шире разводил ноги, подтягивая к себе колени. Навязчивый омежий запах перестал восприниматься как резкий, скорее, он был интенсивным и даже приятным, в нем было очень много от Ривая, его кожи, пота и возбуждения.  
  
Уткнувшись лицом в пах, Майк облизал блестящую головку и ощупал пальцем напрягшиеся жилы на стволе. Вобрав член в рот до середины, он услышал, как Ривай сдавленно хохотнул, выгибаясь в пояснице:  
  
— Хватит, займись уже делом.  
  
Из вредности Майк продолжил облизывать и сосать мягкую кожицу, терпеливо снося легкие удары по плечам и ругательства в свой адрес. И только когда Ривай толкнулся ему в рот, он наконец-то распрямился, сглатывая оставшийся на языке вкус смазки.  
  
— Падла, — выдохнул раскрасневшийся Ривай. Он положил ладонь себе на глаза, старательно дыша через нос.  
  
Майк еще раз огладил его твердую грудь, ребра, каменную талию. У Ривая был узкий таз, прямые ноги, высокие икры — он был очень красив своей до жути правильной мужественностью, своим натренированным на технически сложные приемы телом… волею природы способным вынашивать и рожать потомство. Столько даров — и одному человеку? От древней, как мир, мысли, что у Ривая есть такая дырка, в которую можно его трахать, через которую можно изменить его, сделать своим, заставив вынашивать своего ребенка, член дернулся. В глазах потемнело, и от такого удара возбуждения Майк на секунду растерялся.  
  
— Перевернись, — произнес он, наклоняя колени Ривая в одну сторону.  
  
Тот лег на живот, ногами обхватывая бедра Майка и сцепляя лодыжки. Разведя его ягодицы, Майк увидел темную выбритую кожу вокруг тронутого слизью розового ануса. Он ощупал кожу подушечкой большого пальца и ближе к сфинктеру почувствовал мелкие волосинки.  
  
— А ты подготовился.  
  
— С волосами может быть больно, — пояснил Ривай и, не теряя времени, прижался ягодицами к его рукам.  
  
Майк кивнул и без всяких церемоний раздвинул стенки ануса, проталкивая на фалангу сразу два пальца. Вытащив их обратно, он заметил, что все они в какой-то слизи, от которой сильно и необычно пахнет плотным омежьим запахом.   
  
Сплюнув на ладонь, Майк размазал слюну по члену, второй рукой доставая из задницы Ривая побольше смазки и размазывая ее по коже. Ривай медленно покачивался на локтях взад-вперед и обернулся посмотреть, что происходит, как раз в тот момент, когда Майк приставил член ко входу и плавно ввел его внутрь. Удивительно, но анус не сжимался, не сокращался внезапно и был полностью расслабленным. Ривай только открыл рот и молча вытаращился на Майка. Плохо? Хорошо? О чем он думает, что чувствует?  
  
— Узкий, — выдохнул Майк, засадив до самого упора и запрокинув голову, ощущая себя неприлично большим, слишком сильным, опасным, диким. Полный восторг! Было жарко, тесно, хотелось больше и сильнее ощутить Ривая изнутри. Сейчас он оттрахает покорную узкую омежку под собой так, что от того останутся одни лишь лоскуты.  
  
Майк сглотнул и начал неспешно двигаться, наблюдая, как из ануса выходит чистый, весь в пленке блестящей смазки член. Когда он обратил внимание на притихшего Ривая, тот уже отвернулся и шумно выдыхал, сжимая ткань в руке.   
  
— Больно-нормально? — неразборчиво спросил Майк, продолжая медленно потрахивать его.   
  
Ответа не было, Ривай продолжал молчать, неловко водя ладонями по кровати. Не было похоже, что ему больно. Прижавшись виском к покрывалу, он плотно сжал губы и закрыл глаза, резко запершись в своих переживаниях. Было бы приятно думать, что ему настолько хорошо, но Майку хотелось знать наверняка.  
  
— Рива-ай, — позвал он еще раз, сильно толкнувшись внутрь. Нависнув сверху, остановился, уткнулся носом в черные, чуть влажные волосы Ривая и захрипел ему в затылок: — Нравится?  
  
Ривай не выдержал промедления и под собственные разочарованные стоны закрутил бедрами, то толкаясь назад, то резво подмахивая и качая задом в разные стороны. Он возился, насадившись на твердый горячий член, изо рта вырывалось тихое бессвязное бормотание — вряд ли он сам понимал, что несет.  
  
— Неправильная омежка, — довольно произнес Майк и потянул его зубами за ухо.  
  
Полностью отстраненный, зацикленный на ощущениях между ног Ривай ожил и, к радости Майка, вдруг пожаловался, уткнувшись носом в локоть:  
  
— Запах.  
  
— Это плохо? — спросил Майк. Смазка пахла очень терпко, но он понятия не имел, нормально это или нет.  
  
— Слишком густой, — смущенно сказал Ривай. — Прости за вонь.  
  
— Все хорошо. Это с непривычки, — зашептал Майк ему на ухо.  
  
Затем погладил по влажным волосам, от которых приятно пахнуло мыльцем и свежим потом. Сжав его плечо, Майк сильно толкнулся внутрь, и Ривай застонал. Упругий член скользил по мягким внутренним складкам, проезжался по простате и прижимался к чему-то плотному, мягкому. Майк не сразу сообразил, что это. Он тыкался в разные стороны, пытаясь понять, куда и как лучше присунуть, отчего Ривай только сильнее распалялся. Но когда внутренние мышцы выгнулись дугой и сократили проход настолько, что головка члена уткнулась в глухую преграду, до Майка дошло, что это проход к матке — влагалище у мужиков-омег.  
  
— Да-да-да, туда, — задергался Ривай и зашептал: — Трахни меня туда, пожалуйста.  
  
Проход к матке был сужен настолько, что Майк ощущал только твердую ямку, но дальше пройти не посмел бы — а вдруг это больно? Но от жалобных, просящих интонаций у него встали дыбом волосы по всему телу. Замешательство в голове затмило шелестящим «пошшалста-а», он рыкнул, перехватил Ривая под ребрами, прижал спиной к себе и со всей силы присунул ему.  
  
— Блядь! — сипло выдохнул Ривай. — Блядь! — и стукнул кулаком по стенке.  
  
Майк слез с узкой кровати, выпрямился и поднял Ривая за собой, с особым наслаждением втискиваясь внутрь. Запах постепенно поменялся, стал нежнее, слабее, но вокруг еще витал кумар «вони» — Майк уже потерял от него всякий нюх, а чувствительный нос будто заложило.  
  
Ривай не стеснялся и стонал в голос. Ах, давай, ох, еще, а-ах, сильнее. Дергано двигался, то медленно покачиваясь и прислушиваясь к движениям сзади, то слишком резко опуская бедра. Казалось, что он все время пытается соскочить: сухое жилистое тело напрягалось и вздрагивало, требовало свободы, однако Майк крепко прижимал его к груди, стискивая ребра. Они оба тяжело дышали, прихватывая ртом воздух и плавясь от жары; у Майка дрожали ноги. «Восторженный щенок», — подумал он о себе. Но как тут удержаться? Он нагнулся и длинным влажным движением слизал пот с шеи Ривая, прежде чем увеличить темп и довести дело до конца. Риваю, кажется, много было и не надо — очень быстро он со сладким стоном брызнул на стену теплой смазкой. Внутри него все пульсировало, сжималось, и от этих ощущений Майк почти озверел — кончил в него под жесткий ритм и частые шлепки о ягодицы. Ривай не успевал подаваться назад и поэтому замер, тяжело дыша через рот.  
  
Нутро у него стало необычно тугим, болезненно тесным. Майк продолжал двигаться, но когда член стал вялым, то легко выскользнул. Задница Ривая плотно сомкнулась, будто ничего и не было, стала как девственная. Отличный секс! Майк довольно откинул волосы назад, по коже щекотно пополз пот — страсть как хотелось почесаться. С ним давно уже не случалось такой встряски, после которой по телу разливалось приятное расслабление, нега, но, кажется, хорошо было только ему одному. Ривай не выглядел счастливым, он прикрыл глаза и, не оборачиваясь назад, медленно опустился на кровать. Его блестящая от пота спина была прямой, а движения — очень плавными, аккуратными.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое продолжение постельной сцены. Собственно говоря, этот кусочек содержит то, ради чего весь фик и затевался - фистинг омежки Ривая!

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Майк, подхватывая Ривая под локоть.

— Да, просто, — тот оттопыренным большим пальцем показал себе за спину, — узел.

У альф после того, как они кончат, набухает основание члена, а у омег — анус и часть кишки у выхода. Говорят, если альфа не успеет вынуть, то пара торчит в сцепке еще добрых полчаса — это для того, чтобы сперма никуда не вытекала и зачатие все-таки произошло. Майк всегда думал, что это побасенка, но глядя на вытянувшегося на кровати Ривая, который еще минуту назад стонал, заходясь в оргазме, а теперь лежал камнем, он понял, что это, скорее, довольно неприятный бонус к удовлетворению.

— Больно? — нарушил молчание Майк, присев на край кровати.

— Нет, просто стенки чувствительные, — ответил Ривай, не поворачивая головы. — Мне неприятно, когда они трутся друг о друга.

Майк кивнул. Сам он чувствовал себя полностью сытым, и чужое неудобство казалась несправедливым. Он огладил мягкую ягодицу Ривая, провел рукой от колена до поясницы.

— Неприятно, значит, — Майк увидел, как из ануса выступила капля его белой спермы. Недолго думая, он приставил к ней палец и толкнулся внутрь.

— Что ты делаешь? — недовольно заворчал Ривай, поворачиваясь к нему.

Внутри все было влажное, пульсирующее, тугое. Майк не чувствовал ни капли возбуждения, но будь он альфой… Он вспомнил, как только что его одолевало дикое желание. Неужели альфы и омеги способны постоянно так трахаться — как в последний раз? Так и с ума сойти недолго.

Ривай молчал, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо. Длины пальца не хватало, чтобы как следует забраться во влагалище, но им было очень удобно мять простату. Старательно ощупывая ее, Майк спросил:

— Тебя можно растянуть? Мне интересно, как там внутри.

У Ривая на голове был кавардак, волосы торчали в разные стороны. Он осоловело посмотрел назад, приоткрыв рот и будто бы не понимая, что ему сейчас говорят. На спине подсыхал пот, движения стали сонными, расслабленная грудь мягко раздувалась в такт дыханию. «Совсем умаялся, — пожалел его Майк, — зря я это начал, надо дать ему отдохнуть».

— Давай, — бодро согласился Ривай, изогнулся в спине и приглашающе оттянул ягодицу.

Майк усмехнулся. То, что выглядело вялостью, оказалось порочным томлением. 

— Говори, если будет больно.

Он запихнул в Ривая второй палец, подстраиваясь под ритм сжимающихся и расслабляющихся мышц. Добавив третий, на пробу подвигал рукой. Ривай заерзал и громко сглотнул, совсем не удивленный тому, что его с виду такая плотно сжатая задница легко пропускает пальцы. Он весь, все его тело будто было приспособлено для того, чтобы продолжить случку, трах, секс, да что бы то ни было. Майк был и в восторге, и в замешательстве одновременно: Ривай действительно что-то с чем-то, какого черта на него еще никто не позарился? Он посмотрел на отстраненное лицо Ривая и, уже не церемонясь, забрался внутрь него почти всей ладонью, кроме большого пальца, вдавливаясь в узкое, опять сомкнутое влагалище фалангами. Раздвинул твердые стенки и подвигался взад-вперед.

— Я могу еще, — возбужденно сказал Ривай, заерзав ногой по кровати. — Подними меня.

Майк поставил его на четвереньки, так и не вынимая ладонь.

— Сделай так еще раз, — попросил Ривай и отвернулся, прикрыв глаза.

Майк тут же пошевелил пальцами, быстро и мелко потираясь о скользкие внутренние складки. Вскоре он прекратил нежничать и стал уверенно втрахивать в Ривая свою ладонь. Набухший узел начал незаметно сокращаться в ритм его движениям — телу было невдомек, что это рука, и оно пыталось выдоить из необычного члена побольше спермы. Ривай задрал голову назад, шумно дыша и немного постанывая, подвывая, когда Майк удачно проходился по кишке и влагалищу. Хорошо пахло свежей смазкой; Ривай совсем завелся и как только чувствовал, что темп слишком медленный, рьяно толкался назад.

— Не останавливайся, — просил он, то опуская голову вниз, то глядя перед собой.

Майк страшно хотел посмотреть на его лицо. Все это действо он не находил ни капли возбуждающим, но раз Ривай хочет и может еще, то он обязан помочь. Разогретый, мягкий внутри, гибкий — такой контраст по сравнению с обычным Риваем. Так жестоко и несправедливо, что он не может быть таким всегда: свободным, раскованным, наполненным желаниями. Майку было жаль Ривая, и дело было не в том, что он — омега без альфы или омега, старающийся ею не быть, а в том, что он погибнет в их разведке. Бесславно, из-за пустяка — как и сотни людей до него. Но разве он достоин подобной участи? Такой сильный и гордый, красивый, такой живой? Им надо любоваться, холить и любить, а не обрекать на смерть.

Перепонка между указательным и большим пальцем неприятно натянулась, Майк поднырнул оставшимся снаружи пятым пальцем в растянутый розовый анус. Придерживая Ривая за бедро, он медленно начал запихивать внутрь всю ладонь.

— Ай, — неожиданно произнес Ривай, дернувшись. Все же и у его тела есть предел.

Майк притормозил, лишь чуть-чуть елозя в теплой кишке. Гладя Ривая по спине и бедрам, он осторожно проталкивал ладонь внутрь, чутко прислушиваясь к дыханию. Под айканье и стоны он все-таки растянул Ривая и оказался внутри аж до запястья.

— Да ты как из глины, — хохотнул Майк, чувствуя, как на узкой части руки, где видно сплетение вен, сомкнулся распухший анус. На запястье появился белесый ободок спермы.

Ривай оставил его комментарий без ответа и подавился стоном, когда движение руки внутри возобновилось. Майк старался действовать медленно и легко — про глину он ведь все-таки шутил, — но скоро забыл про любые осторожности. Когда он гладил влагалище всеми четырьмя пальцами и пытался провернуть вытянутую ладонь на ребро, Ривай звонко произносил свое «ай», будто его переклинивало. Вскоре «ай» из выражения боли плавно перетекло в произносимое с придыханием «а-ай», очень громкое, развратное, приглашающее. Риваю нравилось жестко, сильно, грубо, его крепкое тело было создано для перегрузок, а нутро — для вынашивания чего-то большого, еле умещающегося в нем: чьих-то идей, желаний, обязанностей.

«Эрвин нихера в жизни не понимает», — подумал Майк, глядя на то, как перевозбудившийся Ривай запустил пальцы себе в волосы, медленно перебирая пряди. Отчаянно насаживаясь на руку, он ритмично пережимал задницей запястье и глубоко дышал, изредка постанывая на выдохе. Его член болтался вверх-вниз, яйца шлепались о руку, а сам он будто весь дрожал от возбуждения.

— Я скоро… сейчас!

Ривай вцепился в плавные изгибы деревянного изножья — то опасно затрещало у каркаса кровати — и с протяжным, напоминающим рыдание стоном сорвался в судороги. Он извивался на месте так сильно, что Майку пришлось навалиться ему на поясницу и грубо дотрахать рукой, не позволяя двигаться и мешать заниматься сексом. Что бы Майк ни делал в те секунды, Ривай был в восторге — он длинно кончал, что есть силы сокращая обильно увлажнившийся слизистый проход. Когда наваждение схлынуло, Майк погладил его по гусиной коже бедер, сбавляя темп движения руки. Вращая кистью, он постепенно вынул ее из ануса на холодящий воздух, настороженно наблюдая за розоватой слизью. Ривай рухнул на кровать, рукой вытирая лицо. «Слезы», — в смятении подумал Майк, отстраненно соображая, что для начала переборщил. Второй узел так и не набух, и растраханный после странного эксперимента анус просто не закрывался — в нем были видны блестящие красные стенки кишки, в просвете которых зияла темнота. Пахло потом, смазкой, удовлетворением и немного кровью, в общем — сексом. Убитый вид Ривая не говорил, а буквально кричал о том, что он наконец-то сыт, что его только что хорошенько отымели, оттрахали всласть, и ему только и остается, что устало и довольно вытянуться на кровати. Майк с чувством гордости — что он все сделал правильно, совладал с необузданной омегой, получил даже больше, чем хотел — любовался его видом сзади, бессмысленно утыкаясь взглядом то в макушку, то в изгибы позвоночника, то в алеющий между ягодиц анус. Посмотрев на свою ладонь еще раз, он запоздало понял, что его нехилая мужицкая лапа, вся в мозолях и бугристых костяшках, только что целиком уместилась в Ривае. Казалось чудом, что он ничего не порвал внутри. Что было бы, надумай он сжать ее в кулак?

— Как ты? — обеспокоенно спросил Майк, нависая над Риваем и чистой рукой убирая волосы с его лба.

— Иди к черту, — устало произнес Ривай. — И руку эту убери.

Майк опять посмотрел на бедную дырку, снял с ее края свежую слизь и растер между пальцами. Слабо пахло кровью.

— У тебя там, кажется, рана.

— Много крови?

— Нет, совсем немного.

— А. Заживет.

— Точно?

— На мне все заживет.

Майк в это охотно верил. На что только не способно это тело...

Он задрал уделанный плед и вытер об него руку. Влажной тряпицей обтер валяющуюся в собственной смазке обессилевшую тушку Ривая, поднял его на ноги и, удерживая одной рукой, второй содрал темно-синее покрывало на пол.

Ривай был никакой. Он хмуро смотрел на Майка, вяло почесывая натертую ремнями кожу на груди, но говорить почему-то не хотел. Что же, тем лучше для них обоих — Майк, глядя на него сонного, тоже почувствовал себя уставшим. Уложив Ривая на кровать, он задул все свечи и слегка приоткрыл окно. Ночь не обещала быть такой же теплой, как на прошлой неделе — все-таки август, — но без постоянного сквозняка они оба наутро задохнутся от запахов тел. Майк лег, прижавшись к спине Ривая, и перекинул руку ему на живот — чем, видимо, разбудил.

— Руки. Я тебе не жена, — глухо сказал Ривай, так и не поворачивая головы.

— Еще чего, — вяло ответил Майк, но даже не шевельнулся.

К счастью, Ривай заснул и не стал препираться дальше. Прислушиваясь к его дыханию, Майк закрыл глаза и незаметно провалился в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

— Я предложил, Ривай согласился, — сказал Майк, продолжая мешать колоду карт. — Вот и вся история.

Эрвин посмотрел на них двоих, как на врагов народа.

— Ты же капитан, к тому же не альфа, — обратился он к Майку. — А ты, Ривай, — сильнейший солдат человечества. Что, это вообще для вас ничего не значит?

— Я думаю, большинству в этом кабинете интереснее знать, что это значит для тебя, Эрвин, — произнес Ривай, не выдержав воспитательного тона отповеди.

— Нарушение устава, — твердо сказал Эрвин и добавил с усмешкой: — Это довольно очевидно.

— Но ведь мы ничего не нарушали, — возразил Майк.

— А как же ваши _половые_ отношения?

— Ну, о них тебе известно только со слов, они могут оказаться и выдумкой. Считай, что я... мы просто по-дружески сообщили тебе об этом.

— Зачем-то, — тихо буркнул Ривай, пытаясь понять, куда же идет разговор.

Вместо того чтобы сделать очередной выпад, Эрвин замолчал. Он выпрямился в кресле и разглядывал их обоих, задумчиво кивая.

— Допустим. Действительно, чтобы предпринимать какие-то меры, мне нужно поймать вас на горячем, а заниматься этим я не намерен. Так что ты мне хочешь всем этим сказать?

— Что мы с Риваем в порядке, — пожал плечами Майк. — Что у нас все хорошо.

— Счастлив за вас, — на редкость безрадостно произнес Эрвин.

— Точно? Что-то не слышу радости в голосе. Ты, часом, не ревнуешь?

Эрвин на секунду закрыл глаза, а затем обратил на своего друга самый угрюмый взгляд, на который только был способен. Именно в этот момент Ривай понял, что ступает по очень тонкому льду, в котором Майк с энтузиазмом зимнего рыбака бурит лунку за лункой. Каким-то непостижимым образом он оказался в неформальной, дружеской части жизни Эрвина, причем тогда, когда друзья принялись пилить друг другу мозги. Ему совсем не хотелось тут быть и влезать во что-то интимное, эта тема была для него навсегда закрыта. И зачем только Майк его сюда потащил? Ривай коснулся его ноги ботинком, они встретились взглядами. «Все под контролем?» — мысленно спросил Ривай, и тот, будто услышав вопрос, подмигнул.

— К кому это? Нет, Майк, не ревную. А ты опять за свое, да? — небрежно бросил Эрвин. — Я начал говорить об этом потому, что запах омег привлекает альф, других омег, и еще, как выяснилось, одного бету. И это считается проблемой в любой организации, тебе ли не знать.

Да откуда запаху взяться? Ривай работал, как заведенный, сексом занимался как по расписанию — раз в две недели, какой еще нарушенный режим? Ни Майк, ни Ривай чаще не могли, правда, по разным причинам: Майк чаще просто не хотел, а Ривай переживал, что однажды режим действительно даст сбой.

— Или что теперь, раз у меня в подчинении есть омеги, так я должен спать и видеть, как затащу их всех к себе в кровать, так? — спросил Эрвин и тут же, качая головой, сам ответил: — Нет, разумеется.

Риваю не нравилась эта тема, она бередила старое и неприятное. Еще ему не нравилось то, как Эрвин холодно смотрит на него, будто он действительно в чем-то виноват. Отвернувшись, он заметил, что Майка эти взгляды, осанка и каменное выражение лица Эрвина совсем не проняли. Усач, как всегда, думал о чем-то своем.

— Разумеется, нет. Но ведь ты же понимаешь, что речь не о всех омегах.

— Вот сейчас не понял, — встрепенулся Ривай.

— Я говорю про тебя, — Майк, спокойный, как безоблачное небо, положил руку ему на колено и успокаивающе погладил.

— Не волнуйся, Ривай, — мрачно заявил Эрвин. — Майк иногда усердствует в своей заботе о людях настолько, что начинает приписывать им чужие мотивы.

— Да будет тебе, Эрвин, себя выгораживать...

— Я не выгораживаю. Это ты меня топишь.

— Выдумки. И вообще, хочешь сказать, что Ривай тебе безынтересен?

Ривай потер ладонью горящую щеку. Что за срань происходит в этом кабинете? Почему он пошел поиграть в карты, а через полчаса уже сидит на каких-то разборках?

— Как омега? Да, безынтересен, — бесстрастно ответил Эрвин, будто проходил допрос. И замолчал. 

И все-то сразу стало ясно.

— Очень в это верится, — засмеялся Майк.

Вместо того чтобы пуститься в возражения, Эрвин развел руками и опять усмехнулся. Откинулся на спинку, суетливо поправил прическу, рукава.

— Безобразие, неужели мы втроем говорим об этом? — сдавленно произнес Ривай, скрывая ладонью улыбку. — Стыд какой.

В тишине было отчетливо слышно, как Эрвин вздохнул и положил свои неугомонные руки на стол.

— Значит, вот что я думаю. Делайте, что хотите, но держитесь рамок. Никаких изменений из-за этого в состоянии здоровья быть не должно, ясно вам?

Они оба медленно кивнули. Ривай хмурился, внутренне замерев от смущения — интересно, а в следующую встречу у него хватит сил посмотреть Эрвину в глаза?

— Тогда свободны.

Майк продолжал сидеть, но Ривай не стал дожидаться этого тормоза и с облегчением встал, тяжело опираясь на подлокотники. Уж лучше засранные туалеты драить, чем находиться здесь. Уже на выходе он услышал за спиной продолжение:

— Майк, разговор окончен.

— Надо поговорить.

— Как-нибудь потом. А сейчас уходи из кабинета.

Оставив за собой открытую дверь, Ривай вышел в коридор и не спеша пошел к главной лестнице. Ручка двери позади клацнула, к нему быстро подошли. Майк тенью навис над ним, коснулся его плеча и сжал.

— И что же ты хотел ему сказать? — спросил Ривай, оборачиваясь и задирая голову вверх.

— Хотел предложить ему участие в наших каникулах, — невозмутимо ответил Майк. Увидев, что его так и не поняли, уточнил: — Ну, во время твоих послаблений в марте.

Если Ривай когда-то в жизни и удивлялся, то это была лишь тень того удивления, которое вызвали в нем услышанные слова. Послабления давались омегам два раза в год, чтобы снять стресс и дать организму пожить в обычном режиме. В это время они уезжали из штаба куда подальше и частенько брали с собой приглянувшегося партнера, потому что с восстановлением обычной нагрузки восстанавливался и сексуальный аппетит, и запах, и все что угодно — дело запросто могло дойти до полноценной течки. Приглашать в такую пору Эрвина значило приглашать на секс. Ривай что, проститутка какая? Округлив глаза, он вдруг подумал, что Майк незаметно сошел с ума. А потом подумал, что нет, такого не может быть. Это он сам — сумасшедший!

— Майк! Майк! — нервно засмеялся Ривай. — Это же неправда? Говори сейчас же. Обещаю, что не буду бить тебя ногами.

— Я не шучу, — сконфуженно произнес тот, явно не понимая, что к чему.

— То есть ты хотел пригласить Эрвина на секс со мной?

— Да. Но только с нами, если быть точнее.

— Ты дурак?! — возмущенно зашипел Ривай и дернул Майка за лацкан распахнутого плаща. Кричать здесь было нельзя. — А зачем? А меня спросить?

— Так ты же сам мне сказал, что не против.

— Когда?

— Да я не помню уже, — в легком замешательстве принялся вспоминать Майк. — Осенью где-то, мы про Эрвина говорили. Я спросил у тебя, хотел ли ты заняться с ним сексом, а ты ответил, что когда-то был готов стать его омегой.

Медленно воскрешая в памяти тот разговор, Ривай понял, что иногда был с Майком чересчур откровенен. О некоторых вещах лучше помалкивать, а то еще во время пьянки выболтает какую-нибудь подробность. Потом придется отдуваться.

И все же удивительно, что Майку это _так_ запало в душу.

— Это же не то совсем.

— Почему? Я-то знал, что у Эрвина к тебе есть интерес, вот и решил все обустроить.

— Молодец, — сказал Ривай, отпуская плащ. — Но это так не делается.

— Да почему?

— Да потому. Ты меня даже не спросил, надо ли оно мне.

Майк задумался, расправляя смятую меховую оторочку на груди.

— То есть как это? Он же твой альфа. Ты — его омега.

«Какая чушь», — подумал Ривай.

— Поразительно, но нет. А мы с тобой кто тогда по этой логике?

— Ну... Приятели по постели?

— Чего-о? Ты меня сейчас приятелем обозвал?

Выражение лица Майка стало крайне задумчивым. Похоже, для него этот день тоже был полон удивительных открытий.

— Мы не приятели по постели?

— Нет. И я не знаю, как это назвать. Но никакого альфу я рядом с собой терпеть не намерен.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы с тобой любовники, нет? — решился на признание Ривай. Это потребовало больше смелости, чем можно было ожидать. Стараясь держать себя в руках и не краснеть, он пояснил дураку: — Встречаемся, верно? Сурово так, по-разведчиковски «встречаемся».

Задумчиво уперев руки в боки, Майк покачал головой и посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. И вдруг заржал.

И все-то сразу стало ясно.

— Ах ты козлина усатая, — воскликнул Ривай, слабо пихнув его в живот. — Ты меня разыграл!

Майк продолжал смеяться, сгибаясь и прижимая руку к прессу. В возбуждении Ривай обошел его, не зная, то ли пнуть от злости, то ли обнять от облегчения.

— Ты бы видел свое лицо! — выдавил из себя Майк.

— Я испугался! Это все не шутки!

Майк разогнулся и выдохнул, вытирая выступившие от боли и смеха слезы. Каков дурак. Потерев ушибленное место, он положил руку Риваю на плечо и спросил:

— Значит, мы встречаемся по-разведчиковски?

— Ну да. Разве нет?

— Я правда думал, что тебе нравится Эрвин.

Ривай покачал головой. У него не было ни малейшего желания впутывать мистера-холодная-альфачья-рожа в личные отношения. Майка ему было более чем достаточно — он внимательный и с выдумкой, с ним интересно, он уже в доску свой. А Эрвин… Эрвин пусть остается самим собой.

— Как нравился, так и разонравился.

— Ты ведь говорил…

— Да, я говорил, — перебил его Ривай.

— Ну, и я так понял, что я лишь чья-то замена, — все же завершил Майк на грустной ноте, что было редкостью. Он старался никогда не показывать свою печаль — по крайней мере, так очевидно, — и Ривай, сам того не замечая, клюнул на это.

Он быстро сменил гнев на милость, глядя на растерянного Майка. Такой большой и такой дурак. На смену возмущению пришла жалость, Ривай приблизился к нему и дернул за ворот плаща вниз. Потянулся на носках и поцеловал. Слюнявый прием, но действовал безотказно — Майк считал, что Ривай не в восторге от чужого языка во рту, поэтому воспринимал поцелуи как щедрость. Ривай не стал развеивать миф.

Они оторвались друг от друга. Майк одной рукой поправил его измятый шейный платок, и Ривай погладил его запястье под колючим рукавом, думая о том, что впутался во что-то совершенно ему неподвластное.

— Нет, это не так. Ты никакая не замена.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Майк с теплой улыбкой, поправляя его челку и оглаживая ухо.

И ведь надо было Риваю так втюриться в своего же ухажера именно здесь, в разведке, где за омегами следили чуть ли не как за достоянием всего человечества. С другой стороны, грех на это жаловаться — при других, более традиционных, распорядках они бы друг на друга и не посмотрели бы. Наверное. Но хотелось верить, что посмотрели бы.

Вдохновленный Майк приобнял его за плечо, и они пошли из пустынного коридора вниз, откуда доносился неразборчивый гомон — подошло время обеда. Когда они спустились на третий этаж, то пришлось убрать руку и встать подальше друг от друга. Майк уверенно вытащил из кармана неизменную колоду карт и начал ее перемешивать.

— Куда мы дальше? — спросил Ривай.

— Предлагаю вернуться к Нанабе и Гельгеру. Они нас там уже наверняка потеряли.

— Хорошо, — согласился он и озадаченно произнес: — Надеюсь, меня сегодня не обдерут как липку.

— А Гельгер наконец-то отыграет свою фляжку? Ну уж нет, — Майк засмеялся и толкнул его в бок. — Это была бы слишком скучная история.


	8. Бонус

Продолжая спускаться вниз, они молчали. Обдумывая все произошедшее, Ривай вдруг спросил:

— А если бы он правда согласился? Точнее, если бы ты спросил, а он согласился?

Майк с усмешкой отмахнулся от него:

— Да когда бы он такое выбрал? У него загон на этот счет — не хочет семью ни в каком виде. Он даже трахал только бет, да и то предпочитал мужиков — женщина еще залететь может.

Огорошенный новой информацией, Ривай пытался сличить ее с тем, что Майк сказал ему раньше:

— Ты же говорил мне про омег в течку...

— Да, говорил. Он возбуждается на запах, поэтому старается избегать его и вообще слабого пола. Мало ли что — вдруг сорвется.

— Ты как-то подозрительно хорошо осведомлен обо всем этом...

— Ну да, — уклончиво ответил Майк. — Я же мужчина-бета при сдвинутом командире-альфе.

Медленно сложив два и два, Ривай осознал:

— То есть вы с ним?..

— Ага. В прошлом мы были приятелями по постели, да, — без тени стыда признался Майк. Спохватившись, он быстро произнес: — Только не говори никому, пожалуйста. Эрвин просил молчать об этом всегда и везде, даже Ханджи не в курсе.

Потрясенный до глубины души Ривай кивнул:

— Хорошо.

С трудом утрамбовывая в голове ворох вдруг прояснившихся деталей (Майк всегда относился к Эрвину по-панибратски, несмотря на статус подчиненного; знал его и переживал о нем больше всех; всегда говорил о нем очень точно и метко; не боялся нарушать приказы; на вопрос, откуда же он знает подробности того, как устроены альфы, всегда ссылался на «одного болтливого альфу»), Ривай бездумно шел по ступеням вниз, так и не понимая, как ему на все это реагировать. Его любовник трахался с другим мужчиной? Да еще и с Эрвином? Забавно.

— Ты опять меня обманываешь? — с надеждой в голосе обратился он к Майку, увидев его красное лицо.

— Нет. Я просто выболтал лишнее. Ты не должен был это... — тут руки Майка дрогнули, и колода с шелестом разлетелась по лестнице, — этого знать. Ну вот.

Пока они собирали карты, у Ривая созрел целый ворох пикантных вопросов, задать которые в один момент не представлялось возможным. Нужно было проявить терпение. Он взял склонившегося над трефовой мелочью Майка за руку и успокоил:

— Все в порядке. Правда, все в порядке, если это так и было.

— Спасибо, Ривай, для меня это очень важно. Все же такие новости слегка шокируют, согласись.

— Слегка — не то слово. Но, знаешь, это многое в тебе объясняет, — тряхнув волосами, заметил Ривай. Интересно, кто же там был сверху? — И почему вы расстались?

— Потому что Эрвин одержим работой. И потому что в прошлом году ты стал разведчиком, — с улыбкой произнес Майк.

Это был очень поверхностный ответ, вызвавший еще больше вопросов. Ривай одновременно и хотел разузнать побольше, и не хотел. Он отдал Майку собранные карты, наслаждаясь теплым касанием к коже.

Они вновь шли по лестнице, и молчание между ними стало напряженным от недомолвок. Срочно нужно было уединиться и выпросить полноценный рассказ. Обдумывая вопросы, Ривай шел все медленнее и вдруг остановился, поняв наконец-то все, что произошло наверху. Майк — тот еще лис, но совершенно никудышный шулер. Даже карты из рук валятся.

— Ты тогда не врал, да? Ты действительно хотел предложить Эрвину секс на троих?

Майк обернулся к нему с лицом оскорбленной невинности, и на секунду Ривай подумал, что ошибся в собственных догадках, но тот вдруг многозначительно хмыкнул. Ну дает!

— Козлина усатый, — беззлобно сказал Ривай. 

И улыбнулся в ответ.

И все-то сразу стало ясно.

_fin_


End file.
